There's nothing to it
by Blackwolf-20
Summary: Katherine fears she may not be able to be a good mother to her new godson Webster. After having second thoughts, she just might find it might not be as frightening as she thought. 80's sitcom "Webster"


Disclaimer: I don't own Webster

First of all, I'll say you don't have to be familiar with the sitcom "Webster" to enjoy this fic. I had written it for Mother's Day, but fell behind in getting it in in time. Still, I wanted to bring it to light especially as there are no Webster fanfictions out there. But, if you want to get familiar with the series, look it up on youtube. A person named **La'Kevious Lacy** has uploaded the full Webster episodes and I'm currently watching them one after another and enjoying every minute of them. So, enjoy this fic.

**There's nothing to it**

**After all this time, it was still hard for her to believe; hard for her to comprehend the fact that she had become a parent—a mother, unintentionally. Unlike the average woman, she had skipped the pains of pregnancy and had a child that was already seven years old. She had missed the early years of his life, where he was just a helpless baby. Her husband George, however, had not as he had been named the boy's godfather. Though he had not been in the boy's life of every minute of every day he'd known about him. She, on the other hand, had not been warned. It had been a shock for her to hear. Not long before their marriage, they had agreed on no children. Clearly fate had other plans. He had been a special delivery, like a package suddenly left on their doorstep. Since there had been no other doorstep for him to land upon, it had become an adjustment. **

**Katherine stared down at the child now with wide eyes. He was curled up on the couch almost like a cat, or rather a kitten. His little hands made fists that were tucked in front of his chest as he lay pressed up against the couch pillows. Katherine barely moved, barely breathed as she watched Webster sleep; as she watched his eyelashes flutter. He'd been with them for over two months and they had yet to find a better home for him, as if he was a puppy. But in truth, they hadn't strived to find him better parents. As time went on she was finding it harder and harder to follow up on such a task. Her excuses were that she hadn't had enough time to search properly or that she wasn't sure how to track down the right people. In all the time they neglected to find him better parents, they had turned a spare room into his bedroom, complete with kiddy posters and toys. Regardless of whether or not they found him another family, he had already managed to settle into their lives.**

"**Darling?" She turned as her husband entered. "Something wrong?"**

"**Mmh? No, nothing's wrong…except."**

"**Except what?" He stepped over, looking concerned.**

**Her gaze fell to the boy again. Uncertainty filled her heart.**

"**Doubts," she admitted.**

"**Doubts?" he questioned.**

"**I'm not so sure I can do this."**

"**Katherine, what are you talking about? I think you've been doing a fine job. I mean, you're no candidate for mom of the year."**

**Katherine gave him a pointed look.**

"**And you are?" She looked down at him again. "This is serious George. He's been with us for almost three months. I mean it's not like we're babysitters. We've become his parents."**

"**Godparents," George corrected.**

"**It's the same thing." She looked at her husband who was now looking down at the sleeping child. "You gave your word to his father that you'd look after him…but I didn't."**

"**Well what do you want me to do Katherine? You want me to drop him off on someone else's doorstep and hope for the best."**

"**Of course not. I just…I just want to know what the right thing is," she said as she walked away and sat in the chair before the couch. Webster stirred and wriggled his nose, but didn't awaken for their discussion. She found herself momentarily fascinated by him. **

**George walked away from the couch and came towards her. He took her hands and kneeled down to her level.**

"**We're the right thing. Travis trusted me to raise him if anything happened, and I trust you to do the same."**

"**But we don't know what we're doing George. I don't know how to be a godmother, let alone mother."**

"**Well there's not much difference Katherine." He turned to look at Webster again. "I'm sure first time mothers don't know what they're doing either. We'll just have to play it by ear. Learn as we go. And if you have any questions, I'm sure Web can help."**

"**Oh sure. Ask a seven year old how I should raise him," she said sarcastically.**

"**Well there are adults you can ask Katherine," he answered as if he was annoyed by her tone. "I'm new at this too you know."**

**She patted his hand and smiled.**

"**I know."**

"**Forget about doubts," he said as he stood. "There's nothing to being a mother."**

**She started to tell him it was easy for him to say as he walked off into the kitchen, but she held her tongue. It was more than doubts controlling her thoughts on the matter, it was mainly fear. What if she fed him something that made him sick? Or what if she couldn't answer some difficult question he had? And what about interactions? What would their conversations be like? What if she couldn't play the games he wanted to play? What if she got him the wrong gifts for his birthday? What if he got hurt? What if…**

**Webster stirred again, and this time he rolled over to face her. Katherine watched him open his big brown eyes. **

"**Hi ma'am," he said sleepily.**

"**Hi Webster," she said quietly. "Did you have a nice nap?"**

**He nodded, and she bowed her head and smiled. He was as innocent and cute as a lamb, yet she couldn't help fearing him.**

"**Well, I suppose that means you're hungry. So why don't I fix us something," she said as she stood. She wondered if it was the task a mother would choose after her child awoke.**

"**If it's alright with you, I think we should order in," Webster advised as he sat up. There was his shot at her cooking again, but she could never blame him. Besides learning to be a mother, she still needed to learn how to be a wife that could cook. Still, she wasn't insulted.**

"**Oh yeah," she challenged as she playfully roughed him up. His laughter was so charming and so contagious that she couldn't help laughing herself. "Come on."**

**She pulled him into her arms. His little hands reached around her neck and Katherine smiled. **

**Maybe there really was nothing to being a mother, she thought as she carried her godson into the kitchen.**

Actually, I pegged this story for Mother's Day, but I got behind in producing it in time. Also, I wasn't sure how many readers would be looking at a misc. show fanfic. But being that I am currently watching the sitcom, I felt like writing a fanfic for it, especially when there's currently no fanfic for it. There are a few for "Diff'rent Strokes" and other older sitcoms. Maybe, if some people are familiar (or get familiar) with "Webster" there can be a trend of fanfics for the series that was kind of cut short. It ran for six seasons, but there could have always been more plotlines.

Anyways, this was a simple one, specifically for Mother's Day. Maybe there'll be another Webster fanfic from me, and/or hopefully from others!


End file.
